Campfire Troubles
by CsillaDream
Summary: Maka can't sleep while on a mission with the others but what'll happen when the reason for her troubles is also having troubles of his own? O N E - S H O T


**Csilla: Lo' &behold a SoMa oneshot! :D**

**Dedicated to: Teddy (who gave me the idea after watching my struggling) & ALL YOU LOVELY SOUL X MAKA SHIPPERS OUT THERE! :D**

( - - - - - - )

'_Why couldn't morning just come already?_' One frustrated meister growled in her thoughts after tossing and turning for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Slipping quietly out of her sleeping bag so not to wake the sleeping weapon beside her, Maka escaped the compounds of the cloth tent silently.

"Maybe I'm a better assassin than Black Star," She quietly chuckled as she zipped the tent back up so bugs would fly or crawl inside while she was away before she turned around and saw she wasn't the only one with problems sleeping.

Soul Eater Evans, her weapon, sat with his back to her just staring at the fire before him; a twist in her chest made the sandy-blonde meister step forward. Even though it was partly his fault she was having trouble sleeping, she couldn't help but be a little curious as to why he was still up at this unruly hour.

"Soul…? Is everything okay?" Her voiced concerns didn't go unanswered as the usually bored silver-haired male expressed pure surprise of her sudden appearance.

"M-Maka? Uh… y-yeah, everything's fine" He replied as she sat down beside him on the log; he scratched his head feeling a little odd, he had expected since she caught him up at this late hour to smack him in the head with whatever hard object she could get her hands on.

"Liar," Soul jumped in a panic which didn't go unnoticed by his partner, "You're having trouble sleeping as well… You know, it be nice if you talk to me more when something's bothering you," Maka scolded him, sounding more upset than angry.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fine, don't tell me... though I wish-" Maka's words stopped mid-way as an attempt to keep her close halted her; a hand had wrapped itself around hers as her partner spoke: "Stay, please"

She couldn't argue - the meister plopped down next to her weapon before finding herself staring up at the vast sky above them, waiting on him to speak first. And he did: "Hey Maka," emerald orbs floated over to peek over to see an exasperate expression on his face, which made unease settle in her stomach, "let's say something was wrong... would you do anything to help me?" the pair found themselves staring into each other's eyes.

Entranced by his gaze, it took the young scythe miester a moment longer to reply back: "O-Of course! We're partners... If something is bothering you then it would enviable that something back would happen because of that... I mean, we are on a pretty dangerous mission,"

She didn't want to live through another moment when one of them got injured because of trival things likes unsaid problems between them; Soul understood the unsaid words in her statement as he nodded his head, leaving the two in their thoughts if only for a moment before he broke the silence again softly: "There's someone I like... who I **know** doesn't feel the same,"

His soft words made Maka's unease expand as their conversation progressed, "H-How do you know? That she doesn't like you as well..."

"Because its fairly obvious..."

"Have you asked her?"

Soul eyes hardened as his eyes focused on the fire before them then replied back: "There's no need... I know she doesn't see me as a man,"

"I'm sure Blair knows you're a man, Soul" His meister deadpanned, thinking back to the large breasted-woman freeloading on their small apartment.

"Blair? What the hell are you talking about?" He shot up to his feet to stand over the now-surprised girl with a look of disbelief; did he seriously have to spell it out for her?

"If its not Blair then is it Li-" A hand pushed against her mouth to silence her; normally she would have smacked him in order to push aside the confusing thoughts that haunted her mind daily but his hand was shaking slightly.

"For someone so smart, you're pretty dumb" The twin-tailed sandy-blonde almost punched him in the gut but the look reflecting in his pools of crimson red orbs dissolved her anger at his comment.

She watched as he sat back down and faced her before saying the four words he had been wanting to say since he realized his feelings were the furthest from being her partner: "I like you, Maka"

Thinking it was too good to be what she was thinking, she replied back: "I like you too, Soul"

"I don't mean that sort of like... Maka..."

"Yes, you do..." She slowly stood up as the silver-haired male stood up quicker once he saw her walking away.

"Why can't you believe me?" He growled, not caring if anyone woke up because of this.

"Because!"

"**Because** why?"

Ignoring the pairs of eyes that peeked out from the other tents, Maka blurted out: "Because I love you... so its too good to be true!"

A thick silence fell within their campsite; everyone other than the pair standing quietly zipped up the tents and left them alone - Soul, on the other hand, couldn't believe his ears. _Maka loved him? Really..._

Watery emerald eyes looked up, showing a red dusting on the meister's cheeks that matched Soul's eye color; the male grabbed her and pulled her close, immediately enjoying the strawberry aroma that went with his partner as he whispered, "Thank god..."

( - - - - - - )

**Csilla: I hope it didn't suck 'cause I kinda enjoyed writing with them :D**


End file.
